In Joyland
by moroitsubasa
Summary: Satoshi reflects on his own choices while tring to protect the soul of an enemy. [SPOILERS FOR 11TH MANGA VOLUME]


AN: This came to me trying to write something totally different. I'm not sure if it can be called a fanfiction, since it is basically an interpretation of the manga. I suppose it is, though.

Disclaimer: If I did own anything, I wouldn't be putting it up where someone could take it and claim it as their own.

* * *

It was unusual, seeing Dark fall from the sky in such an uncontrolled manner. It was even stranger that by the time he had hit the ground, he was in Daisuke's form. He'd allowed the thought to cross his mind: '_Arrest Niwa. It can be the end. You can finally finish it._' He'd pushed it away just as the police began to show up. 

"_Dark! We've got him–!"_

It was the rookie again, the one that was certain he'd be the one to capture Dark in every heist. Satoshi personally liked to station him as far away from likely interaction with Dark as possible. Silly that the man hadn't realized it yet. The young-looking man froze and fell into reporting-to-the-commander mode, but the blunette had neither time nor patience for such a thing. Being creepy–he most certainly was losing it if he was using one of Dark's favorite words–certainly had it's advantages, and the officer barely even hinted at questioning his knowledge and authority before leaving the vegetated area, announcing that Dark had to be around here somewhere.

That was the entire problem: he was always just an inch out of reach and an entire universe away.

Niwa must have been tired, Satoshi figured, since he began to babble as soon as he heard the blue-eyed teen come back. He rambled about how glad he was to see him, how happy he was that he was alright, and how he missed him, but how he wasn't worried because he knew they would certainly meet again.

Then the redhead moved to get away from the low brick wall he had been leaned against with much more strain than he should have needed to take as he changed the course of the conversation entirely:

"I have to hurry up and save Harada-san."

"Niwa!" Needless to say, Satoshi was surprised when he fell forward, but it was nothing compared to the shock of seeing the telltale wound on his back and hole in his shirt. Now, though he had to hide it from Krad, he was genuinely worried and by his fallen enemy's side in a moment."Niwa! Niwa, are you alright?"

"Hiwatari-kun, Harada-san's been kidnapped!"

He hadn't expected that. He figured Argentine would have been a problem, but not that he would have whisked away a teenage girl. It wasn't like him. Unless… He cleared the thought from his mind for later pondering. This was much more urgent. Daisuke was trying to get up again. He was still trying, and Satoshi had to admire his determination. At least his will was strong enough that he could try. His own will had diminished long before hand, giving way to the single-minded tenacity, focused solely on ridding the world of Dark. Because if he could do that, Krad, too, would be gone and they'd be free. He could end it all.

He was so tired.

"Not now, Niwa. You know, what Dark did… producing his own wings and restoring the power… humans like us can't do things like that." He knew too well what it was like to have to endure such a high level of magic, but this was probably Daisuke's first time truly dealing with it, so Satoshi decided to make it easier on him and calm him down. Niwa was allowed by the Fates to have it easier. "I know you can't move."

"I'll be ok." Satoshi didn't like his tone, or the way he was fighting back the need to rest so strongly. "I have to save Harada-san."

"Niwa…"

"I have to go after them!"

He didn't expect to see Daisuke reaching back, trying to summon those wings, despite the searing pain that was surely stabbing through his body and soul. Humans were never meant to withstand enough magic to create a breeze, but Niwa was…. Niwa was always full of surprises, and he never did what was expected of him.

Exactly when the police commander had jumped the wall and pinned the redhead down was beyond him, but it was most certainly for his own good. "Stop it, Niwa! Stop! Don't call the wings.

"You can't even control your own body! Trying to bring something _he_ can't even control… what do you think you'll accomplish doing that?! Just think about it: if you keep this up, you'll end up the same way I–!" The usually emotionless teen froze when he realized he had almost admitted to the cursed boy on the ground what he hardly had the courage to admit to himself. Whether he fought him or not, whether he hated him or not, he had given himself over to Krad's power. He had sold himself for the chance to capture Dark by his own hands, and do away with him by his own means, and he'd certainly pay for it.

Niwa didn't know what would happen, and it could still be prevented. He could still make it out intact.

"Why are you helping us, Hiwatari-kun?"

Satoshi knew exactly why. He wanted to believe someone could come out of being cursed with some innocence. He wanted to see, he had to know: if his circumstances had been different, would he still be the way he was? Would he still be someone who couldn't get close to anyone or could he have been saved from it all simply by having different parents? Was it nature or nurture? Or was it the luck of the Niwa and the curse of the Hikari?

"I'm not helping you. I… I just want to capture Dark my own way. That's all."

Then, Niwa somehow managed to smile at him. "I'm so glad. You haven't changed at all, Hiwatari-kun."

Even though the boy's consciousness was slipping away, Satoshi wanted to believe his voice would still reach him and he wouldn't have to inform Daisuke's terrifying mother. He didn't want to confront her, carrying her unconscious son, telling her that he knew exactly what happened, was happening, and would probably happen next.

Or maybe, he just wanted to see if the younger teen really could do it. He wanted to know if Daisuke was strong enough to save her on his own, because Satoshi had lost that kind of strength long ago.

"Niwa, the one who kidnapped Harada was Argentine."

Then, Daisuke was dead to the world and Satoshi was left with one problem:

"Now, do I leave you for your mother to find you, or take you to her?"

* * *

I completely did this half-heartedly, so it might not be totally up to par, but I found it interesting. Typed and posted at almost midnight, so I really would appreciate some error reporting. Thank you. Also, since I actually translated this bit myself, it may be different from the 'official' version. Suck it up. 


End file.
